Ancient Power
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: An ancient power makes itself known. Revised!
1. Ancient Power Prologue

TITLE: Ancient Power   
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
The mythical beasts gathered at a cape in Japan. To one side there stood a forest, ancient and deep. On the other side, an ocean crashed against the shore. There was a pair representing every species. Their presence was sensed by the Lord and Lady of the Mystic Isle, so they came. Two humans were flung to the ground before the fairy folk.  
  
"Lord and Lady," a dragon began, "these two have attempted to destroy us." Lady Titania glared at the mortals and called upon her fairy magic.  
  
"You humans are now transformed. What you were no longer is with you. Now, as half-immortal, you transform into cats to protect life. This is a curse to appear every twenty generations in your family. Such is your punishment for your destructive attempts."   
  
There was a bright flash of light, then the meadow only held the two humans. "I guess we shouldn't return to the village we're from. They would try to kill us." the man declared. Sorrow was hidden deep within his voice; as the village had been the only home he'd known. What had possessed him to take on that mission? Now both knew, the wandering woman and the brave defender, that someone had wanted to get rid of them. Yet in doing so, they had caused a curse to fall upon their victims. Blame fell not on those of the Fairy Isle, but upon the ones who set them up for the fall.  
  
"You heard the Lady as well as I. We now must protect all life because of this curse. The cats within are now awake, and we must find a way to exist with them." the woman muttered. They left the clearing, heading deep into the woods. And in that forest, they hid while they learned how to protect what lived on the world. Only once mastered did they venture out once again. Now they were known as Aiden, the Fiery Ones. Not much escaped them for they were two in one. 


	2. Ancient Power Chapter 1

TITLE: Ancient Power   
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. :turns chibi and pouts:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
A teen girl tossed and turned on her bed, fighting a reoccuring nightmare. "Miura, wake up!" her mother called. She sat up sharply and noticed that her bed was a mess of slashes. That was over the tenth time she'd awoken to a destroyed bed. "Miura, you're going to be late!" Her mother's voice rang with annoyance.  
  
"Coming, Mom!" the girl called. It had been this way for thirteen years, now. Since that car accident that had killed her father and paralyzed her mother. Miura got dressed in her school uniform and brushed her raven black hair , pulling the sides back as usual. She ran down the stairs to eat her breakfast.   
  
A dog, that they were watching for a friend, whined at her. "Yes, breakfast time." Miura told her. After feeding the dog, she ate her own breakfast. She grabbed her own lunch then slipped her shoes on her feet before running out the door. The girl ran faster as she looked at her watch. Just as she rounded the corner, Miura collided with someone who was carrying a bag. Both teens fell to the ground in a daze. The sounds of fruit falling to the ground penetrated their daze. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she cried as she helped him gather the scattered items.   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. This won't be the first time I arrived at home with bruised fruit." the boy commented. At the sound of his voice, the girl looked up into his face, then blinked in surprise. There was a Capsule Corp. logo on his jacket. Not many that she knew had lavender hair, or eyes that were blue. He was definatly someone that was powerful. She could feel it.   
  
"Excuse me, I've got to leave, or I'll be late." she cried while dashing off.   
  
"Hey, what's your name?" he called over to her as she ran on.  
  
"Miura Aiden. And you are?"   
  
"Trunks Briefs." he replied just before she zipped out of sight. That name suits her. She's definitely a fiery one. His thoughts went back to her appearance. The young warrior recalled how intensely blue her eyes were, and they were perfectly set off by her mid-back length black hair. He walked into the kitchen and put away the items that his mother had sent him for.   
  
He turned around and nearly ran into his father. "D-dad, good morning." Trunks stammered.  
  
"Where were you?" Vegeta demanded.   
  
"Mom sent me to the store." he replied, getting ready to evade a punch, should his father choose to throw one at him. Instead of that, the Prince grabbed his son's arm and pulled him into the gravity room. Uh oh. My dad is going to spar with me again. I just hope he isn't mad at Goku. I usually get pounded badly when that is the case.   
  
~*~  
  
Miura sighed with relief as she began to walk home. Her classmates were pretty insensitive when it came to the fact that her father had died when she was three. The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass came to her. The shattered material scattered over the street and sidewalk. She flinched, almost running off. Wait a minute. I shouldn't run. Those people may need some help. The girl ran over to the crash site, and gasped in total shock. The place was a mess. Oh no! My mother's car! Why did she come out? The driver of the car moaned, forcibly bringing the teenager back to the present.   
  
She managed to free him, and then laid him on the sidewalk, clear from the wreck. Miura ran back over and saw that the other people were all right. The girl then pulled her mother from the totaled car. Yukari moaned and opened her eyes. "Miura, I knew it was you. Please, listen to me. Your father was from a different world. He was a saiya-jin, but he loved both of us deeply, in spite of the ancient curse. He also told me to keep you away from the warriors of this planet, for he feared that they would harm you. Now, they are your only hope. Your father's species is now known, and they know that not all of them were evil." The woman stopped, for she had grown short of breath.   
  
Sirens blared in the distance. An ambulance came up to take the two injured people away. "Excuse me, Miss," one of the attendants began, "are these relations of yours?"  
  
"One of them. She is my mother." Miura replied.   
  
"Then you had better go home and tell your father." he commented. The young man looked on in confusion as the girl ran off. Tears streamed down her face as she fled from the scene. Familiar houses and trees barely registered in her mind as she raced to her house. Miura fumbled for the key in her pocket before unlocking the door and flinging it open.  
  
The teenager entered her home and went up to her room. She got out of her school uniform then slid into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Miura walked into the forest in a daze. A daze brought on by shock and the vauge memories of a very different accident. She walked into a thicket, but, if anyone else had been there, they would have been shocked to see a white Bengal tiger emerge. The blue-eyed cat slunk deeper into the forest, attempting to leave her troubles behind her. Troubles that dogged every step she made in the world.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked about uncomfortably. There is a fairly large power source over there. Hmm, I don't recognize the signature though. Maybe I should get my son and investigate. 


	3. Ancient Power Chapter 2

TITLE: Ancient Power   
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. But there are some I wish I did own.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Trunks wearily sat down near his mother. His father had really worn him out earlier. "Mom, have you ever met anyone with the last name of Aiden?" he inquired while wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead. He was still uncomfortably warm from training.   
  
"Yes, I have. Her name is Yukari Aiden. She was one of my closest friends when we were children." Bulma informed him while attempting to repair the wiring that was in a scouter. Vegeta stalked into the room and glared at his son. His expression was one that spoke of a true warrior. Not a hint of emotion was in his eyes and his mouth was set in a scowl.   
  
"Trunks, come with me. There's something we need to investigate." he growled at his son. The young prince quietly got up and followed his father. He knew not to flat-out defy Vegeta, because, not only was he his father, he had much more experience when it came down to fighting. That alone could leave him in the regen tank for a week.  
  
~*~  
  
Miura woke up in a small cave that had a capsule house in it. What is this place? I feel like I've been here before. She walked over to the house and opened the door. A light came on, allowing her to see the contents of the house. There, on a small table, rested a photo album. The name on the cover... Yikes! That's my father's name! The girl picked up the book and sat in a chair. Her hand brushed the dust off of the red leatherette cover with its intricate design.   
  
As she opened the book there was one picture that caught her attention. A young man stood in the middle of the frame, smirking. It was clear to the girl that he had been injured severely. One of his arms hung limply, clearly broken. Blood streamed from numerous cuts and slashes. But to find the strength to stand under those circumstances... Then she noticed the tail wrapped about his waist. He's my father? Could he really have been like this?   
  
A flood of certain memories came back to her. Miura gasped in shock. Why, Daddy, why? Why did you die? We were such a happy family. Tears flowed freely down her face, as she mourned for the father she hadn't known all that long. Still, he was a father that she loved.   
  
The sound of the door being opened came to her. A soft, cat-like growl came from her, for she felt a little threatened by the unknown. When the two people came up to her, the girl's growl died away. "Trunks...but how did you find me?" she inquired in total confusion.  
  
"I doubt that you'd believe me." Trunks' gaze shifted to the people in the photo album. The one picture that was on that page was more of a family portrait than a snapshot. A small baby girl in the arms of a Saiya-jin? And who's this woman next to them? "Miura, who are these people?" he inquired.   
  
"The two adults are my parents. The baby is me." she told him after a strangled pause. Then she looked up, and noticed Vegeta for the first time. The book fell from her hands as she backed away from him. His very presence she found a little threatening. Yet, there was a regal air about him that seemed to add to the threat she felt from him.  
  
Well, that girl is the source of the power that I sensed before. And it appears to be quite ancient, a family trait. The Prince's gaze shifted to the album lying on the floor. The one picture that had held the girl's interest so showed him someone who he thought had died. What the hell is this? If I'm not seeing things, then that is one of the members of the Royal Guard. Arden, yes, he was the only one missing within this vicinity. So, the girl's half saiya-jin. His eyes narrowed, and his scowl deepened.   
  
Miura pressed herself more firmly against the wall. Vegeta's expression had changed from confused to enraged. At least by what she could tell, for she knew him not.   
  
"Dad, could you tone it down? You're scaring Miura." Trunks stated wearily. He was growing tired of his father always scaring people. Even when they didn't know his father, his very expression and bearing was rather frightening.   
  
Vegeta managed to contain himself. "The one you call Miura is the daughter of one of the missing members of the Royal Guard. He was called Arden."   
  
The young warrior looked back over to his friend. "Are you all right?"   
  
"H-hai. I think so." The girl cocked her head to one side. "Did you hear that?"   
  
Goku entered the house, looking unusually tense. The appearence of the usually cheerful warrior put them on edge more than the power they'd sensed from Miura. "Bulma sent me to get you guys."   
  
"Why are you so tense, Kakkarott?" the Prince demanded with a snarl..  
  
"I just feel like something is up."   
  
The group exited the capsule house, then the adults took to the air. "Well, brat, what are you waiting for? Grab her and come on!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
His son blinked. Why is Dad doing this? He's never wanted someone we barely know to come to our home. The boy sighed and lifted her. He shot into the sky, following the other two back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Miura trembled with fear and excitement as the ground flashed below them. Flight unaided was a new sensation to her, yet...strangly familiar. The green of the forest faded to the brown of farmlands and finally to the gray, white, and black of a city. And still, the sun shown in the sky above.  
  
When the group of four had touched down, Bulma was there to greet them. "Konnichiwa." She then turned to her long time friend. "Thanks for getting them, Goku."  
  
"No problem. But I had better get going now. If I'm not home soon, I'll get fried." he replied. The warrior lifted off again, flying back to his home.  
  
The woman then looked at the girl that had been brought along. "Nani?" she cried. "You look like Yukari Aiden!"   
  
"That's because she's my mother, ma'am. Do you know her?" Miura inquired.  
  
"Hai, I know her. We were friend when we were children." Her expression then became concerned. "Where is she?"   
  
"In a hospital. There was a car accident that she was a victim of." the girl explained. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she clutched a photo album to her chest. It was as though she felt it was the only belonging of her family that she had to remember them by.   
  
Her explanation startled Bulma. She knew Yukari was very careful when she drove. More than once was she scolded by her friend for her carelessness on even the most remote country roads. Then, it was that very carelessness that had brought her to meet one of the most powerful people in the galaxy and befriend him.  
  
Forcefully, she pushed those thoughts aside so she could help her friend's daughter. After a few calls, they found out which hospitals had recently recieved victims of car wrecks. None of the receptionists were specific when they were questioned about names. Even when Miura told them that her mother had been in one of those accidents, they wouldn't tell her any names. 


	4. Ancient Power Chapter 3

TITLE: Ancient Power   
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own my specific story lines, not that thought up by Akira Toriama.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Bulma pulled into the parking lot of one of the more exclusive hospitals in Western Capital. Once the car was parked, the two walked into the lobby. "We are looking for Yukari Aiden. Is she in this hospital?" the woman inquired. Exhasburation must've shown in her voice, for the others in the waiting room looked up in shock.   
  
The receptionist looked up. "Yes, she is. On the 3rd floor, in room 119. But you must be quick. Visiting hours are over at five, and she in in critical condition." Sadly, the woman looked at the girl at Bulma's side. There was something in her gaze that made the girl's heart constrict with fear.   
  
They walked to the elevator, then through the halls that smelt of bleach and into her room. "Miura... but how?" Yukari's eyes widened in shock when her gaze came to rest on her childhood friend. "Bulma! I haven't seen you since I was eleven!" Shock was evident in her voice, weak as it was. Yukari sounded as though she had been trying to speak to someone through gale force winds.   
  
"Hello, Yukari. Why didn't you tell me that you became a mother?"   
  
"I lost track of you. And by the way, that young boy at the Cell Games looked very similar to you. Who was he?" Yukari inquired. Curiosity was evident on her face as she awaited the answer.   
  
"Well, I really am not at liberty to say anything. It could change his home. But, I am a mother now, too. I have a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bra." Bulma replied. Her tone warmed with maternal pride as she spoke of her children.   
  
"Miura-chan, what's on your mind?" her mother inquired, having noticed the far-seeing gaze in her eyes.  
  
The girl walked over to her mother and placed the book on her lap. She opened it to the page that had first caught her interest. "Is he my father?" she inquired. Her mother drew a startled gasp and tears welled up in her eyes. It had been years, but the pain was still as sharp as it had been the second she knew he had died.   
  
"Hai, he is." Yukari let out a sigh, one that wavered with sorrow. "I was hoping you wouldn't find this until you were older." Her blue eyes became fixed upon her child's.  
  
"Kaasan, I'm sixteen! I think that I can handle more about him than what you've told me!"   
  
Her mother sighed irritably. "You aren't ready for it. Trust me, I did this to protect you." Her tone changed from irritation to a soft loving one. She then turned to her childhood friend. "Could you look after Miura for me? With everything that's going on, I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"Sure, I'll watch her. But I need to know where your house is. That way, we can get the rest of her clothes." Bulma replied, getting out a piece of paper and a pen. Her friend chuckled. Bulma was almost always prepared to write something down.   
  
"It's three blocks from the old park. The brick house from the turn of the century." she explained. They left the room so Yukari could rest. Her daughter had a strange feeling, deep within, that her mother would never leave the hospital. Even though her voice sounded stronger by the end of their visit, she could've sworn her mother was distracted by the call of one who'd already passed on.   
  
Once the car pulled into the driveway, Miura pulled out her key. She got to the door and unlocked it, then went to her room to pack her cloths. Bulma looked at the house in wonder. It was beautiful, inside and out. Much like her friend's personality. "I'm ready, Bulma-san." Miura's statement pulled the woman out of musing at the gorgeous decor of the home.   
  
"Miura, you can call me Bulma. You are the daughter of my friend." she declared. Then her gaze became more curious. "Why doesn't your mother want you to know more about your father?" Well, she just couldn't stop herself. As a genius, she was curious always. And this constant thirst for knowledge sometimes led her to ask unexpected and unwanted questions.   
  
"When I was three, there was a horrible wreck that we were in. My kaasan got paralyzed from the waist down then. My father and I were found outside the car, both of our seatbelts shredded. Tousan was horribly burnt, all over his back, but I was just fine. At least, that's what little my kaasan has told me." While the girl had narrarated this, they had stowed her luggage in the trunk of the car. They were unaware of the danger that was coming from the small forest behind the grand place.   
  
The primal screech of a puma crashed against them. "Oh no! The cat that escaped the zoo!" Bulma cried. It showed itself. "Rabies! Miura, get away from it!" Panic laced her tone, for she knew what would happen if they were caught.   
  
"I'm trying. No, don't shout again. You'll hurt his ears, and he'll charge." The puma leapt straight at the girl. If cats could have expressions, that one would have been shock, for Miura transformed right before his very eyes. Now, as a white Bengal Tiger, she crouched, snarling and claws unsheathed. The cat's fur was bristling in anger mixed with fear. How dare a cat invade her territory! And yet, the unmistakable scent of rabies filled the air. A scent that all creatures feared, for it spoke of long, lingering and miserable death.  
  
The cougar leapt again, but then gave off a trickling cough. Its throat had been slashed open and was bleeding freely. Miura transformed back then leapt into the car. They took of, nearly breaking the speed limit as they left.   
  
"The transformation that you just pulled..." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"That's one of the secrets of our family. And one of the reasons why Kaasan stopped contacting you. She was the 19th generation from the last time this had happened, but she too could transform. Kaasan just didn't want to end up acting like you were part of her territory. She cared for you too much. And before you ask, that was the first time I could control it." Her voice was soft, tone low. She had been badly frightened by the rabid cat.   
  
After the car pulled into the drive, they unloaded it. The room that she was taken to didn't need much work. After she set up her belongings, there was a knock on her door. "It's open." she called.  
  
Trunks came into the room bearing a concerned expression. "Miura, there is something I should tell you about my father. Since he knows that you are half saiya-jin, he won't treat you like you'll break at a slap. He's very temperamental, and can be violent. Just be careful." he explained.  
  
"Trunks, get down here!" Vegeta roared.   
  
"Uh oh. Here we go again." the boy moaned. He walked down to where is father was standing. "Hai, Dad?"   
  
"Come with me." he commanded.  
  
Miura watched as he was drug along by his father. "What's going on?"   
  
"Oh, Vegeta is just going to spar with Trunks again. You might want to learn how to operate some of the monitoring equipment, as I can't do that all the time."  
  
The girl agreed, and learned quickly. Her quick pace with the technology surprised Bulma. Miura was a natural when it came to learning something new. "What, Bulma? You look like you've seen a ghost."   
  
"Nothing, Miura. It's just that...the only other person that I've seen learn controls and technology that fast is Vegeta."   
  
Miura laughed, her blue eyes sparkling happily. "I guess you could say it runs in the family. My mother is the same way." The happy light in her eyes faded quickly as the same feeling she'd had before swept over her. "I think I need to sit down." She sank into the chair next to the external control panel, holding a hand to her forehead. The call from the one who'd passed on was not quite as strong and she felt it was encouraging her mother to remain. Yet, someone wanted to get rid of Yukari. Why? What had her mother done to deserve death?  
  
Finally, the sensations faded away, allowing her to pay attention to what needed it. Even though the technology that had given birth to the gravity chamber wasn't new, there was still a chance for the latest, cutting edge use of it to cause it to malfunction. There has to be some way to stabilize it so that constant external monitering won't be needed. And I have a bit of an idea... 


	5. Ancient Power Chapter 4

TITLE: Ancient Power   
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: This chapter starts out with a dream that is of repressed memories. Miura finally remembers how the accident really happened.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
"Miura, there you are. You shouldn't have run off like that." Arden gently chided while picking her up from the cool green moss below her. She giggled softly, before another thought came to her mind.  
  
"Tousan, do you know what my name means?" she inquired in her young voice. Her eyes looked up into his, shining with the hope of the young and innocent.  
  
Arden thought for a minute, then realized it could do no harm to tell her. She didn't know that he was a saiya-jin, and wouldn't for years yet to come. "In my native language, your name means 'Noble Amazon'." He lifted off, holding his child in his arms. Miura laughed happily as they soared on through the blue sky. Mischievously, her father flew through a couple of clouds, causing her laughter to reach an even higher level.  
  
The saiya-jin landed right next to the car. The sunlight of late evening gleamed off of the smoothly painted sides, catching the slight amount of glitter in the pale gold paint. "There you are. Let's go, so we can get home before dark." Yukari declared.  
  
Why does Kaasan want to get home before dark tonight? There's nothing special about it. the girl thought wonderingly. For the next five miles, the drive was peaceful. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the car. The woman, although frightened and screaming, managed to keep her car on the road until the next blast hit it. Then they, excluding Arden who had braced himself for the impact, screamed in terror as the vehicle flipped end over end. It continued to roll down the mountainside, over the rough terrain. Then the car finally came to a halt, resting on its left side. Near the hood of the car was a large tree that seemed to lean precariously over them.  
  
Miura screamed again as an alien's hand shot through the shattered window, shredded her seat belt and pulled her out. Arden screamed in rage as he leapt out of the car. His seat belt had been shredded by the fall and the glass that had shattered under the impact of stones upon it. Not only was his mate severely injured and unconscious, but now his offspring was being threatened by the same enemy that had knocked his pod off of its course. "Let her go." he growled. His tone was anything but kind. If the enemy had known more about saiya-jins that found a bond-mate, he would have realized how much trouble he'd gotten himself into. But no, all he wanted was for Arden and his family to die. Such peace disgusted him and he tightened his grip upon the child, causing her to whimper.  
  
"Oh, so this is your offspring. She doesn't look very impressive. But then, what half-breed would?" his enemy hissed. The alien tightened his grip on the little girl again. She screamed in pain, as the pressure was causing her young bones to buckle. Arden noticed that her eyes were beginning to take on the appearance of a cat's. She was too young to use that form properly, and his parental instincts were screaming at him to protect her. And there was another instinct that was screaming just as loudly to protect his mate.  
  
The full moon caught Arden's eye. Fortunately, he didn't get enough of the light to begin his transformation. "If you don't want me to go oozaru on you, then put her down now." The saiya-jin's tail twitched with suppressed anger. His obsidian black eyes narrowed and his mouth became set into a snarl that had frightened many of those who had wished to harm the prince that had been under his tutilage and was his charge for years.  
  
The evil creature tightened his grip about the girl, causing her to cry out again. "You wouldn't want to try that. I can kill her very easily, even when you are transforming." He then got an evil glint in his eye. The alien threw the girl right at her father.  
  
Arden caught her, then saw his enemy building up a ki blast. The saiya-jin warrior turned his back on him and took the full force of the attack on himself. "Tousan!!!" Miura cried as the explosion rocked the area. Her father fell, still protecting her with his own body. And also, he had saved her mother by taking the blast upon himself.   
  
As the alien had left soon after he had attacked, the saiya-jin knew that it was safe to mentally comfort his child. Miura, don't cry. Someone of my race will find you, and he will help you. Then he closed his mind to his child. I hope that Bardock was right about this. If Vegeta doesn't come, then who will? Arden turned his attention back to his child. I will be with you, in one way or another. His words became faint, as though he were speaking from a great distance.  
  
Then the saiya-jin went limp. Miura then felt his entire body weight on her little frame. Tousan. she called to him, but got no reply. She started sobbing in her sorrow. The sirens of approaching emergency vehicles drew her attention then. Maybe they can help my Tousan. She was hopeful, even though she could feel her father's body cooling in the night air.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl woke sharply, sitting up in her bed in fright. Nani? Where am I? Oh, that's right. I'm at Capsule Corp. Her mind turned back to the dream she had. So, that's how it happened. My otousan didn't die from the crash, he died protecting me.   
  
Someone then roughly jerked her off of her bed. That particular person was suddenly blown across the room and hit the wall. He smirked and stood up. "That was impressive." Vegeta declared. His tone was the same as always, yet deep within he was impressed. She had promise for one who had never been completely trained.   
  
"Gomen nazi, Vegeta-san." Miura whimpered. Fear was evident in her voice, as she didn't know what he planned to do now. As if startling her after she'd woken from a dream wasn't bad enough, she was unsure of how he'd react to what she'd just done to him.  
  
"Relax. It seems that Arden taught you a few tricks. He was the only one of the Royal Guard that could do that to me." The Prince left the room, only causing more confusion for the girl. He had known her father? What was happening to her? All of the information she was getting was starting to put her into mental overload.  
  
~*~  
  
Miura finished washing the cups that had been used for lunch. She sighed softly, remembering what she had been told about her saiya-jin heritage. Hopefully, cat and monkey can get along. the girl thought with a shadow of humor. Then she pushed those thoughts away as she began to wash the plates. A faint floral scent rose from the dishsoap and a few bubbles rose from the sink. Easily, she rinsed the plate she had been working on and started on another.  
  
The doorbell rang, causing Mrs. Briefs to bustle over to it. "Just keep going Miura. I'll be back." She opened the door, and was surprised to see a social worker she knew well standing rather nervously on her doorstep. "Mr. Bennet, how are you?" Her surprise showed in her tone, as he rarely came to Capsule Corp.  
  
"I'm fine. Is your daughter here? I need to speak with her." he replied.  
  
"Oh, do come in. Wait here, I'll get Bulma." Mrs. Briefs bustled off, going to get her daughter.  
  
The younger woman came into the living room, her eyes showing some irritation. "What is it, Mr. Bennet?" she inquired. Irritation showed even in her voice, as she had been looking over a part of the gravity chamber that had malfunctioned.   
  
He nervously launched into an explanation. "Well, Yukari Aiden is dead. Someone at the hospital slipped a toxin into her medicine. Another problem is that her daughter is too young to be on her own. We were thinking about putting her in an orphanage."  
  
Anger flashed in the woman's eyes. "No, Mr. Bennet. Miura needs to have friends around right now. Yukari was a friend of mine since the day we met, and she asked me to look after her child. I won't go back on my word." Bulma declared, both anger and sorrow in her voice. Niether noticed Miura standing in the entryway from the kitchen. Her blue eyes grew wide with sorrow. Now she was alone, none of her family would have her because they had disliked her father. She ran from the room with a swiftness that would've startled one who didn't know of her heritage.  
  
The social worker left nervously when he saw Vegeta coming into the room. Bulma shot him a grateful glance and went to check on their young charge. The poor girl was sobbing her heart out on her bed. "Miura, I know you heard what was said. I won't let them take you somewhere you don't want to go." she softly informed her. A gentle hand was placed on her back in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
The girl sat up, tears still streaming down her face. "She was the only family I had left. Now I feel so alone." She averted her gaze, trembling. There was something that screamed in warning and sorrow, yet she didn't know what it was.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms about the teen girl, and gently rocked her, like she had for both of her own children. Slowly, the sobs that escaped her quieted and the tears slowed to a trickle.  
  
Trunks frowned as he walked pass Miura's room. This was similar to what he had gone through each time his father had died from a battle. But his friend was alone, no other family could take her in. The young warrior desperately wanted to cheer her up. 


	6. Ancient Power Chapter 5

TITLE: Ancient Power  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: This is one month after the death of her mother.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Miura easily caught Vegeta's flying foot then flung him back. Trunks attempted to punch her, but she dodged him, causing his hand to crash into a rock. She concentrated, then let loose a ki attack she'd come up with earlier. Her expression was fierce, that of a saiya-jin warrior. Eyes narrowed with furrowed brows and her mouth set in a hard line.   
  
They fell down, startled by the force this easily controlled attack had. "Well, that's a surprise. What an improvement." Vegeta growled. Instantly, the girl became cautious. The prince rarely said anything close to a compliment. And her caution would not go unanswered, for she could sense him building something up.  
  
Tousan, lie! I don't think she can handle it!  
  
Stop it. Miura can take this. You know it. he hissed back. The beam that he shot traveled towards her with an incredible speed. She leapt back, then let off a counter attack that effectively canceled out the one coming at her. Once the noise and the light of the explosion passed, they blinked. Her skills had definitly grown since they had started.  
  
"Hey, good one, Mira!" Trunks called out, using the affectionate nickname that the family had come up with. She laughed at his tone of voice.  
  
"Trunks, you are being a character!"   
  
He blinked in surprise. That was the first time she'd ever called him that.  
  
As they began their journey back to the house, now, to the eyes of a stranger, the girl's cat-like grace showed. This was so unusual, and added to the power his sensors could pick up, she was marked as a different kind of warrior from the start. But what was it about her that had caught his attention? Was it what the one who had died under their ship had said about her or was it something very different but no less dangerous?   
  
Miura stopped sharply. Her senses, sharp as they were with the abilities of the cats and saiya-jins, alerted her to someone watching them. She looked around cautiously, a low, cat-like growl coming from her throat. Her eyes searched the brush on the edge of the sandy clearing they had sparred in while her hands tightened into fists.   
  
Trunks noticed her standing there, looking like she had seen a ghost. A ghost she wanted to clober. "Miura, what's wrong?" he inquired.   
  
"Someone is watching us."   
  
"But I don't sense any ki." He then gently took ahold of her arm and pulled her back to the house.   
  
The one hiding in the brush smirked evilly. They were so clueless. Had the group followed the girl's instincts, he would have been found out. Now he had the information necessary to begin an assault.   
  
~  
  
Deep in the forest, a jinzouningen* irritably paced. "He should be back by now. "What is taking him so long?" Naru muttered. Then, the man she was waiting for quietly landed behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes. "Enough, Juunana. What took you so long?"   
  
"I was spying." he replied while spinning her about. The way that the sun glinted off of her platinum hair causing him to fall into admiration once again. "I found out that the warriors of this timeline are very powerful. We'll have to tread carefully."   
  
Naru relaxed into his arms, contemplating what he'd just told her. Of all the timelines he could have sent us to, he chose this one. Maybe if he has a double here and if they fuse we could defeat these yerus*.   
  
The male jinzouningen smirked softly. This felt so right to him. Yet Naru had been such a thoughtful one, and very rebellious. It was for this very reason that Gero had put him with her. He felt that this creation of his would quell that nature of hers, and make her obedient, like he was. Well, he doesn't know that I'm just biding my time. I'm furious with him because he de-activated my sister.   
  
His comrade pulled away from him then leapt into the skies. "Catch me!" she cried. Juunana shook his head as he followed her. This girl sure knew how to get his attention. And more than that, knew when to distract him.  
  
  
  
*  
jinzouningen- artificial human/ android  
  
yeru- trust me, you don't want to know. It's very impolite. 


	7. Ancient Power Chapter 6

TITLE: Ancient Power  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTE: The evening of the day when they were training.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Miura lay on her bed sobbing. The afternoon had been very hard on her. Every acquaintance she'd run into had been cruel to her because she was orphaned. What was it about fate that led some to paths that were filled with hardships while others lived on Easy Street? Her door opened then softly closed. "Mira, what's wrong?" Trunks gently inquired.   
  
She sat up, avoiding his gaze. "Would you understand? Not having any parents is very hard to live with." the girl whimpered. He looked a little confused. The young warrior had spent times in his life without his father nearby, in fact his father had been dead, but his mother had always been there for him. So had Gohan. In fact, he'd never been as alone as Miura felt right now. There was something about that sorrow that he would not yet know.  
  
No, I'd never understand how she feels. But I will be here for her. Trunks sat down next to her then gently drew her into a hug. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she fell asleep in his arms. Then he'd laid her down on her bed and covered her up. I can't believe how insensitive some people could be. If Miura couldn't control her abilities then they'd be dead. She is so much more than what appearances can tell. He glanced back at her from the door. Now her appearence was one of peace, yet under that peace the courage of tigers and saiya-jins raged against the injustice of the world.  
  
  
~*~  
  
The sounds of someone chopping wood reached Naru's ears. A slight smirk crept over her features. This was the double of her Juunana. Now, if I can only catch him. If they become one, then this will be over swiftly. But... that boy. And the cat that stopped me. Their power is great.   
  
A low growl caused the jinzouningen to stop. "Miura, I know that's you. Cut it out." The tiger emerged from the shadows, carrying a severely injured boy on her back. "Kamisama! Trunks, what happened?" Juunana cried in horror.   
  
"An unknown jinzouningen. She attacked me, and if Miura hadn't shown up I may have been killed." he managed to get out. The young warrior was gently lifted off of the tiger's back, then the tiger shifted her form to that of a human girl.   
  
Naru's eyes grew wider. That was the girl that her Juunana had seen with Vegeta and Trunks. She had unusual abilities. Apparently she's very concerned about him. Otherwise, her cat-like senses would have alerted her to my presence. Then, she sensed the approach of other warriors. The female jinzouningen turned to the sky, then drew a shocked gasp. Juuhachigou? But how? Wasn't she deactivated?   
  
  
~  
  
Vegeta and Goku easily caught up with Juuhachi. "Just were is Juunana's house?" the Prince demanded.   
  
"Right here. By now, I'd say that he knows we are here." she replied. The trio landed then walked into the house. "Where are you?"  
  
"In here." came the muffled reply. They walked into the room, then got surprised by the fact that Trunks was laying on the bed, unconscious.   
  
"What happened to him?" Goku cried.   
  
"An unknown jinzouningen happened to him. He told me that Miura saved him." Juunana explained.   
  
Trunks then cried out in his sleep, startling those with him. "Easy there. You're safe here." Miura whispered. The boy's struggles ceased and he slept on peacefully. That startled his father. It was unusual that one that he'd known for such a short amount of time could calm him out of any of the terrors he knew in his dreams. 


	8. Ancient Power Chapter 7

TITLE: Ancient Power  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: The tildes (~) mark scene changes as usual. The tilde-asterisk-accent mark (~*`) combination marks a change to a different timeline. The accent mark-asterisk-tilde (`*~) marks the transition back to the original timeline.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Naru, there you are."   
  
"Konnichiwa* Juunana. I've found your double. He's inside the cabin." she told him.   
  
"Time to move in." he declared. He felt anticipation about finally having enough power to pay back the good doctor for what he had done to them.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe that a jinzouningen could do that to him. He's much too powerful to be defeated easily." Juuhachi sighed. A thoughtful expression graced her face as her hand was placed on her chin.  
  
"Juuhachi, the one he described sounded like nothing that Dr. Gero would have created." he replied. The door was blown to smithereens, allowing two others to enter. One was unknown, but the other looked just like Juunana.   
  
"Well, this is unexpected. You let enemies into your home." the twin sneered.  
  
"They aren't my enemies anymore!"   
  
"Get out of here, now!" Juuhachi cried. She shot to her feet, coming to stand between her brother and those she knew not.  
  
~  
  
In the spare room, Miura tensed up. This is exactly what I felt before. And since the androids have no sensible ki, this has to be something deeper. She rose to her feet, letting go of her friend's hand.  
  
Trunks sat up sharply, somehow knowing something was wrong. "You still need to rest, Trunks. Juunana doesn't have any senzu." She left the room and went downstairs. Once she reached the living room, she gasped in shock. The door had been disinigrated, and the two jinzouningen she knew were backing away from the others. Something about this picture put her on edge.  
  
"Just go away, blondie. We aren't interested in you."   
  
Miura came and stood between the two groups. "You don't need to do this!" she exclaimed. The woman came up and stood beside the young amazon.  
  
"She's right. What you are trying to do is futile." Juuhachi looked right at the double. "You want to see your sister again? Well, you're looking at her counter part. Do you think she'd want you to do this? To rob someone of someone they hold dear?"   
  
He let out a scream, holding his head in his hands. All of his memories came back in a flood. Everything that Gero had suppressed. "How could I have been so stupid?!" He berated himself. A soft touch pulled him out of his rage at his own actions.  
  
~*`  
  
Dr. Gero stopped short. What's this? Juuhachigou is showing signs of waking. He turned to the monitor. No! Now that Juunanagou has seen her, he won't obey my orders!  
  
Juuhachi's eyes snapped open. She blasted the container's door to pieces, thus freeing herself. "No more."  
  
The evil scientist leapt into a time machine then left. 


	9. Ancient Power Chapter 8

TITLE: Ancient Power  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
`*~  
  
Naru kept a wary eye on their passenger. "Why is she coming?"   
  
"Miura has cat abilities that could help us. Once she transforms, she might be able to pick up on the doctor's scent. That'll lead us straight to him."   
  
The girl growled softly. He's in this timeline. We've got to get out now! She transformed then leapt out the window, shattering the glass as she did so. The two jinzouningen followed her outside. The cat quietly sniffed beside the pod for a moment, then took off. Follow me!  
  
They took off after her. She isn't slowing down! It has been more than fifty meters, and cats are only sprinters. Naru thought in alarm. Miura stopped and snarled. Her black and white fur bristled in rage while she sank into an attack crouch and unsheathed her claws.  
  
"You! Get out of here, you cat!" Dr. Gero commanded. Instead, she roared, summoning the others to the location. Then they were surrounded in a split second. The group worked together and defeated the evil creature.   
  
Goku looked at the two standing apart from the group. "We should go now." he declared. When they got halfway out of the woods, someone dared to take a shot at Miura, who was still in her cat form. She leapt back with a snarl, her motion causing the bullet to burrow into the ground. Dirt and pieces of forest debris filled the small area of impact. The looks on the faces of her friends were livid. This frightened the one who'd taken the shot at her, and he ran off.   
  
~*~  
  
  
~*   
  
Miura sat on a cliff overlooking a deep forest. A hand gently came to rest on her shoulder, causing her to gasp. She turned about sharply, shock showing on her face.  
  
"So, you are the daughter of Yukari. I will release you from your family curse, if you so desire." the fairy lady declared.  
  
"Lady Titania, I know that the control over it had deteriorated. Lady, you would remove it if I want, but I don't. My abilities while like this are necessary. I can be of more help this way."   
  
"As you wish, fairy child. But be warned. Every child you might bear would be like this."  
  
*~  
  
She woke, startled to find herself halfway into her cat form. Miura transformed back, then a deeper, darker power than that of the evils of another timeline intruded upon her ki sense. A power that she growled at before falling back to sleep. 


End file.
